Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Revisited
by Peteman89
Summary: It has been two years since The Big Shell incident and Snake has pursued Revolver Ocelot. Now Ocelot has captured Snake and brought him back to Shadow Moses. Now he has a surprise for Snake, a nasty surprise... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Awakening

**Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Revisited**

**By Peteman89**

**Chapter 1-Awakening **

There was darkness. Just darkness. But somewhere through it, a voice was heard. It was calling his name over and over with more precision each time. Nothing could be seen of this person, just darkness. Pains shot through his body in ten second intervals. He did not open his mouth gasp; he just lay there and took it. An injection of some kind was thrust into his thigh, but he didn't move. He felt awful, like at any moment his stomach would throw itself upwards and out his mouth. Swallowing hard, he drifted off again.

Images began to appear. There were very unclear and shapeless. They scared him as they drifted in from the darkest spaces in his mind and floated up to face him. The images changed rapidly before he could even see what they were. They got faster and faster, rapidly moving and attacking him before they came to a stop.

There were stacks of objects all around him. Nameless boxes with nothing of reference to what was in them. Without thinking, he grabbed one and pulled it off. He had underestimated the weight of it and it thumped to the ground as he pulled it off the shelf. He opened it up while glancing ahead of him when suddenly he caught sight of something about fifteen feet away behind a crate. The box was left half opened as he scouted forward to investigate.

Whatever it was it wasn't moving, or was it? He couldn't tell in this light. He produced a small torch from his pouch and aimed it at the shape.

For more than a decade he had lived on the battlefield. He had seen death and was no stranger to a dead guard or two, but what he saw caused him to leap backwards in shock and drop his torch.

It was a man. His lifeless eyes stared up at him and from the horrified look in his eyes; this man had seen what hell looked like. His eyes were the only thing that were distinguishable on his face. It looked like something had grabbed this man and bitten his face off. Even his nose was missing. Unfortunately, the torch had fallen in such a way in that it was pointed at this half-a-man's face which added a new level of horror.

Bite marks were visible, however. Curious, he crept forward while keeping his distance lest the guard jump at him. Now, bite marks were something he had seen, but not in over two years. Leaning a little closer, he saw that the blood around it was still fresh. He froze on the spot, his eyes fixed on the marks.

"_No…can't be"_

He heard shouting from up ahead but before he could look up, something whistled through the air and struck his chest at a high speed. He was thrown backwards into the air and landed hard on his back. Fear struck him. Had he been shot? His arm felt heavy but he grabbed at his chest. Not a bullet, a dart. He pulled it out just in time as blackness surrounded him and his head fell back and struck the cold floor. The last sound he heard echoed throughout the place. A scream, but not a human scream. It sounded like a roar from something big.

The pains he had experienced earlier came back, but harder. He managed to let out a light groan but he didn't know if anyone could hear him. He tried to move but couldn't. He was strapped to something.

"Did everything go as planned?" a voiced echoed through the dark. It was a man's voice and it brought a sense of recognition that made him recognise the voice but not identify it properly.

"When have you ever known me to fail?" replied a second voice. This one was also a man and was also familiar. It sounded foreign but he spoke English very well.

"That's true…How long will it take for it to grow?" the first asked.

"Well that all depends. The equipment has been upgraded but it is untested. But by my calculations, it should take no longer than 4 days".

"Good. The boss will be pleased…How is our patient?" the first said with a sneer

"Let's see shall we?"

A bright light beamed a fantastic light on the man's face. He groaned and turned his head away from it. He tried to move but was still unable. His eyes were aching. He chose not to open them for the time being.

All of a sudden, his resting place began to move. It was moving to a vertical position and it stopped abruptly. He could hear the first man laugh and approach him.

"Well, well, well, the great Solid Snake. Long time no see. How've you been? Well from the way you look, I'd say that you're not feeling too great about now…I don't expect you to." He gave a cold laugh and began pacing around Snake.

"I'm impressed Snake. Two years you've been following me and two years I've been avoiding you. But I bet you weren't prepared when I stopped running, am I right?" he laughed again.

Snake gave another moan and tried to open his eyes but immediately closed them when the blinding light came at him.

"I can't see" he spluttered out, barely audible.

"Oh that's the drugs Snake; you'll be fine in a while".

"_Drugs!_" he heard himself scream inside.

"Where am I?" Snake asked in a choked whisper

"Oh don't worry, it's nowhere unfamiliar. You're on Shadow Moses, Snake. Of course we had to…redecorate after that little incident" the man laughed.

"Who are you!" Snake tried to shout but it came out as a harsh whisper.

"How shall I dispose of him, boss?" the second man interrupting, approaching Snake.

"I think we should let him go...for now" the first man said.

Snake heard a gun being taken out from somewhere and the whistles of the air as it was spun around. He heard the whistles come closer to his head. They came to a sudden stop and Snake felt the cold barrel of a Colt press up against his cheek.

Snake shivered at the touch of the cold steel and now the voice was close enough to identify.

"That's right Snake, I'm letting you go. I'll be waiting for you…..if you survive that is." Ocelot said coldly, "You can release him now" he said and started moving away, "Oh and Snake? I have taken the liberty of disposing of your equipment. But being the gentlemen that I am, I have spared your suit so you won't be naked. It's in the locker to your right. See you soon!" he turned and walked to the other side of the room. Snake could hear a door open. Ocelot stopped in the doorway to talk to the second man.

"Let's go Vamp!"

Snake again gasped. "_Vamp!_"

It couldn't be Vamp, he was dead. Raiden had killed him, not one can survive a shot that powerful.

"Very well" Vamp obeyed and he turned and pressed a keypad and the holds around Snake's wrists and ankles released and he fell to the ground, hard. The light in front of him faded and he heard the door slide shut from across the room.

Snake lay there, cold, alone and blind. He turned his head and tried to open his eyes. They fluttered open slightly but it hurt. Snake didn't care. His vision was blurry at best. The room was exactly like it was six years ago. The computers beeped to his right and there were wires all around the floor and that familiar rack which he had been attached to once before which stood behind him. This was the torture chamber.

Snake struggled to his feet. He could hardly see but it felt just like that dream he had. Or was it a dream? He wasn't sure. He walked blindly over to his right, feeling around for a sign of a wall or at least something to hold on to, he felt a little drowsy. Snake's hand felt a cold locker door and he felt for the handle and pulled it open. His suit dangled in front of him but it was barely visible. His arm outstretched and he felt the smooth rubber suit and pulled it off the rack.

His suit acted as a second skin to him and he felt instantly warm putting it on again. He could feel a small hole where the dart had hit him. He groaned and went to close the door but felt something else, his bandana. He wrapped it around his head. Now his eyes began to sting. It was a bad idea but he's better keep them closed.

His eyes stayed closed as he now tried to feel his way across the room to the door. He tripped on a wire and crashed into a small tray that lay on a cart a few feet in front of him. He fell from the cart pulling all the instruments off with him. He covered he head just in case one of those items was harmful and might hurt him if it landed on his body. He heard the clanging of small objects all around him and started to fell his way through the objects. Snake's fingers tried to guess the objects as he picked each one up individually and put the one's he'd examined behind him so as not to get mixed up.

He found a strange feeling one, the tip was pointed but had some sort of long tube through it. Into pile 'B' it went. A mirror was next, that was no good. But wait, what's this? A scalpel? It felt like one.

"_Well, it's better than nothing_" he thought and put it in his pack.

He struggled to his feet and started walking blindly again. He felt a wall, then a door a few feet from where he fell. The door slid open when Snake neared it and he grabbed the door frame for balance and pulled himself through.

Snake limped out of the door and stopped, he was listening. Back in the old days when he was training as a young soldier he relied very much on his slightly heightened hearing for sounds of soldiers or hidden dangers around him, this skill had proved very worthy and had saved his skin many times.

Nothing. The corridor was empty. Snake leaned against the wall for support and sat down against it. He felt his eyes, they were swollen. Why were they swollen? Why was he half blind? What the hell had happened in there? So many questions flooded his mind and although he wish he knew the answers, he didn't. Just then his ear buzzed, it gave Snake a fright and he jumped up slightly. It was a CODEC call.

"Snake? Snake! Can you hear me!" Someone was shouting.

"Yeah…"Snake grunted.

It hurt profoundly when he spoke.

"Oh! Dammit Snake, I was so worried. What happened to you?"

Snake smiled slightly, it was Otacon. How grateful he felt that it was Otacon.

"It…it hurts to talk" Snake mumbled

"What happened back there? One minute you were nearing completion of your mission and the next thing I know, you go quiet and stop moving. I tried calling and locating you but you didn't respond".

"I don't know anything…I'm…on Shadow Moses…Ocelot…he's here…"Snake forced out.

"What! You're on Shadow Moses! But…but…how!"

"I told you, I don't know" Snake half-shouted-half-whispered.

"Ok, Ok, sorry. I wonder why Ocelot stopped running from us…"

Snake didn't say anything. Instead, he fell to a lying position on the ground.

"Snake…What's wrong…Snake? SNAKE!"

Solid Snake passed out.


	2. Chapter 2:Feel safe in your skin

**Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Revisited**

**By Peteman89**

**Chapter 2-Feeling safe in your skin**

A tall slender figure stood alone as the cool wind whistled past his face and blew his long mane of black hair around his head. He grunted in utter frustration and grabbed a rock. He threw it hurtling across the field and it hit the large metallic door, making a large clanging noise.

The wind became faster and colder as a large Hind helicopter appeared to his right above the rocks and hovered fifty feet above him, sending snow everywhere. He smiled slightly and brushed himself down.

"_Chameleon, can you hear me?_"

The man put his finger to his ear to receive the CODEC call. He spoke in an unidentifiable accent.

"Loud and clear boss"

"_Good. I can see that our little friend as yet to introduce himself to you_" the voice said

"Where is he? You promised he'd be here by now!"

"_Patience my dear friend. I promised you a kill today and you'll get one_"

"He'd better get here quick"

"I expect he's unconscious somewhere. Vamp dosed him up pretty bad" the man laughed.

Chameleon smiled again and looked up at the Hind. He was looking at his CODEC caller, sitting there in the helicopter smiling down on him.

"Here…"the voiced said finally and opened the helicopter door.

His long coat blew around wildly in the wind as he tossed a small silver box, no bigger than a match box.

Chameleon caught it without even trying. He knew the contents already and pocketed the box.

"Thanks boss. This will come in very handy"

"_Be careful now. Not to much, you have a bad enough temper as it is_"

"I will"

"_Alright. Over and out_"

"Over and out Shalashaska"

The helicopter door closed tight and headed off to the North. Chameleon sighed, took the silver box out and started juggling with it.

"That vermin better be here soon…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solid Snake's eyes opened slightly. They hurt less now and he could open them fully. He sat up quickly. There was static in his ear; he hadn't ended the call with Otacon. He punched in the frequency.

"Otacon…How long was I out?"

Otacon sighed "Two hours. Dammit Snake, you have to stop that. I never know if you're okay unless I check you're heart monitor"

"Heart monitor?"

"Yeah, I added some new…gadgets-so to speak-into your suit. I installed a heart monitor which measures your heart beats and the small microchip on the collar of your suit transmits a readout of your condition back to me"

"…"

"I also installed a device which can fix tears and holes in your suit to help keep you warm"

"Cool"

"The last thing I installed was a ration pack"

"A ration pack?"

"Yeah. You see that belt around your waist..."

Snake glanced down and sure enough, there was a small black belt around Snake's waist.

"Yeah?"

"Well that device…" Otacon went on"… can tell when you've been shot or injured. The pack-when activated of course-will heal you when you start to lose blood. There are twenty five small needles in that pack and when you lose a certain amount of blood, the pack can read your blood level and one of the needles will jag into your waist. The cells in the needles will react with your blood cells and they will reproduce, restoring your blood"

Snake remained silent.

"Don't worry, you won't feel anything"

Snake sighed in relief.

"Otacon, can you get a reading on the map from me?"

"Not right now Snake, you'll have to get to higher ground. You must be pretty low down"

"Right"

Snake slowly stood up. It hurt and he felt a little dizzy.

"Oh, Snake? Before you go. Can I ask? What had happened to you?"

"I don't know Otacon" Snake sighed "I can't remember anything but…when I woke up, I…I think I was operated on…"

"What?" Otacon said quickly.

"I…I woke up and I could hear…Never mind"

"…Well okay Snake. Now, get to higher ground. If you need to contact me, my CODEC is as usual-141.12"

"Got it" Snake said while cracking the bones in his neck, he was beginning to feel like his old self again.

He spotted a cargo elevator to his left and went to it. The doors opened almost immediately after he pressed the button. Snake stepped in and pressed 'Level One'. The elevator doors closed and off it went.

The doors pinged open at Level One and Snake cautiously stepped out into what looked like a small hanger. It looked deserted. He ran to a crate near the elevator and crouched behind it. His CODEC rang.

"Yeah?"

"Snake, its Otacon. I can see you on the map now. I should be able to help you from now on"

"Great. Hey listen…Ocelot brought me here"

"Ocelot!"

"Yeah"

"That's odd, Snake. Why would he stop running after two years all of a sudden?" Otacon wondered

"Your guess is as good as mine buddy. But I'm going to find out…"

"Alright Snake. Be careful and call me if you need help"

Snake ended the call. He poked his head around the crate to get a better view of his surroundings. Snake had barely started looking when he saw to guards coming his way talking and laughing.

Snake ducked back behind the crate but kept an eye on the guards. They were close now. He could hear them laughing at some joke that apparently their friend Marv had told them. Snake ran quietly around the other side of the crate and followed it around, coming up behind the guards. He quickly checked around to see if anyone else was there. No one else seemed to be here.

Snake slowly took the scalpel out of his pack and crept right up behind the guards. As quickly as he could, he thrust the scalpel into one of the guard's backs. He then grabbed the guard's gun and hit the second guard with it. The guard lost his balance after the knock to the head and fell down. Snake grabbed the first guard by the neck and pulled hard, not to break it but to choke him. The second guard stood back up again and aimed his gun. Snake put his weight on the first guard's shoulders and jumped and kicked the second guard square in the jaw. He went down again.

Snake pulled the scalpel out of the first guard's back and elbowed him in the back of the head. He went down unconscious. Again, the second guard got up and aimed but Snake kicked his gun away. The guard ran at Snake but in one deadly stroke, Snake thrust his palm into the guard's nose as he was running. The guard was lifted into the air by the blow and fell down hard on his neck. He was out.

Snake quickly searched their packs. He found 3 clips for their AK's and two rations from each pack. He also found a Level 1 pass card in the second guard's pack. Snake decided to leave the guns. They'd be too much to carry.

He ran crouched to the only Level 1 door on this floor. It read 'Armoury' on the door. The door opened when he was within five feet of it and he went in. There were shelves on either side of the room. He searched the shelves finding a couple of stun grenades and an M9 with silencer.

He went back out into the hanger. The guards still lay unconscious on the other side of the hanger. Snake then noticed that the large cargo door which contained the lasers had been replaced with a normal sized door. Snake laughed slightly and headed towards it and out into the cold wind.

_End Note: Yeah I know there's more talking than action in this chapter. But fear not for a boss battle is up next. Oh and thanks for the review._


	3. Chapter 3:Chameleon

**Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Revisited**

**By Peteman89**

**Chapter 3-Chameleon**

Snake stepped out into the early morning air which happened to take the form of one foot deep snow and a freezing wind which made Snake shiver and cold to his bones despite his second skin.

He was looking out at a canyon. He began to feel uneasy and had the strangest feeling that someone was standing right beside him. He listened carefully for any sounds but nothing could be heard over the wind whistling around him. Snake spotted a large metallic door on the other side of the canyon and stumbled through the wind towards it.

He heard a noise behind him and turned around quickly, equipping his M9 at the same time. Nothing but rocks and Snake's footsteps which were rapidly disappearing beneath the snow lay behind him. He stayed cautious and started walking backwards slowly. After a few metres he could feel soft warm breath trickling down his neck and onto his back. He spun and aimed his pistol, but again there was nothing.

Out of nowhere a punch from no foreseeable source landed right on his jaw and he was thrown backwards into the snow. His M9 bounced out of his hand and landed a few feet away. Snake's lip started bleeding slightly. He wiped the blood off and shuffled to get the gun when the wind seemed to throw the M9 away.

A man appeared beside Snake, literally out of thin air.

He was a tall man with a long flowing mane of black hair which blew around in the wind giving him a menacing look. His face seemed to have several strange patterns all over it which Snake couldn't identify. His eyes did not look human; they had neither colour nor shine to them at all. In fact, both his eyes were completely black. He stood a full seven feet in height.

"Ah Snake, at last we meet" the man announced in an accent which had no distinct sound to it; Snake wondered what country he was from.

Snake leapt to his feet in a split second.

"Who are you!" he demanded

"I am known by many names to many people but to you, I am The Chameleon"

"How did you disappear like that!" Snake demanded.

Chameleon laughed, "I am The Chameleon! I can go here or there with you none the wiser"

"That explains the stupid name"

Chameleon stopped laughing and glared at Snake. Snake was taken aback by the man's strict stare.

"What do you want from me?" Snake shouted over the strong wind.

Chameleon laughed again. "You have no idea how alike we are, Snake! I am like you in many ways; I too have no name. I was raised on the battlefield like you, Snake. I too feel nothing when the life of a fellow man slips through my hands" Chameleon reached into his pocket and took a small silver box.

He opened it up to reveal a small injection with black liquid inside. Chameleon took the injection out and stuck it in his neck. He injected all the liquid into his neck and stuck the box in his pocket while throwing the empty injection away into the snow.

He stood still for a few seconds in that same fixed stare. Chameleon then screamed out in pain and grabbed his neck. He fell to one knee and grabbed at his neck to try and stop that awful stinging sensation and unknown black liquid from mixing with his blood. He panted for breath and then screamed again as the liquid began to take effect. His long black hair began to move and streaks of pure red formed in it. He looked up at Snake and screamed as his eyes slowly turned to red.

He jumped up at Snake at a highly unanticipated speed which caught even Snake off his guard. Chameleon took Snake to the ground and elbowed him hard in the ribs. Snake punched at Chameleon, but he was gone.

He appeared a second later, this time beside Snake and kicked him hard in the chest causing him to fly up into the air, spinning, and land hard on his shoulders. Snake grunted in pain and got back up again.

He ran at Chameleon and aimed a punch at his jaw. Chameleon vanished and was at Snake's side again. He punched Snake in the side, hard. Snake aimed a punch at where Chameleon was but he had vanished before Snake's punch even got there and appeared behind Snake, landing a hug kick to Snake's legs. Snake fell once more to the freezing snow and punched the ground hard. Now he was pissed off.

"_How could he be this fast? Not even Gray Fox was this fast…_"

He stood up fast and jumped at his gun. He grabbed it and backed himself up against a wall. His eyes darted all over the canyon looking for some sort of a sign or clue as to where Chameleon was hiding. Or was he even hiding? He could be standing right next to Snake and he wouldn't even notice.

After two minutes of searching, Snake edged out a little from the wall and out into the middle of the canyon. Unbeknownst to Snake, Chameleon was twenty metres behind him, watching, waiting and aching for the perfect opportunity to kill Snake.

Chameleon sprinted at Snake. The wind stopped momentarily and Snake heard crunching in the snow. He held his breath and turned with his arm outstretched. He caught Chameleon by the throat and picked him up in the air before bringing him down hard on the ground. He unloaded all his frustration in the form of repeated punches to Chameleon's face. Blood came out from his mouth but Snake kept punching.

Chameleon pushed Snake and he was thrown back onto the ground. Now Snake could see where his enemy was. Blood was coming from Chameleon's mouth and two of his teeth were broken. As soon as Snake got up, Chameleon lunged at Snake.

Snake had to end this now. He caught Chameleon's arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Chameleon landed on his back. This just made him madder and he punched Snake as hard as he could. Amazingly, Snake didn't fall down. He just brought his M9 forward and fired five times into Chameleon's head. Chameleon's arm lost all its strength and it fell down.

Snake's mouth was now bleeding profoundly and he felt very dizzy.

Hey felt a ringing in his ear.

"Snake! Are you alright?"

"No, actually. I almost got my head knocked off by a seven foot walking tank. Listen, can you find out some information about that guy I just fought. He says he goes by many names but said that I should call him 'The Chameleon'"

"Okay, Snake I'll see what I can do. Great! This gives me a chance to hack into some Government files. I haven't done that in a while.

"I didn't know hacking was such a turn on for you, buddy"

"Oh grow up will you? Now if you'll excuse me, I have some hacking to do"

"Thanks" Snake replied and hung up.

He slowly got to his feet and walked past Chameleon's sleeping body towards the large metallic door on the other side of the canyon.

The door had 'Level One' printed in large letters and opened when Snake was close. It made a humming sound and a large clanking sound at the top which suggested to Snake that the door needed some serious maintenance work.

The door hummed closed and shut behind him. Snake remembered this place well. The last time he was here, there were nuclear warheads everywhere. It was completely different now. The warehouse now had corridors in it and doors on each side. Snake looked puzzled but edged on anyway.

He took out the M9 again and slowly walked down the corridor. He quickly looked in the first room. There was nothing in there. He continued along, searching rooms and finding nothing. When he got to the end, he pressed up against the wall and glanced around the corner.

About ten feet away, there was a guard patrolling a new corridor. Snake had a quick look down the new corridor and noticed a second guard guarding a door at the far side. Snake silently snuck around and fired the M9 at the guard on the other end of the corridor. The guard in front of Snake didn't notice and continued patrolling. He stopped momentarily and Snake rushed forward and grabbed him by the neck. The guard tried to fight back but Snake overpowered him. Then, he did something very unexpected. The guard fired his gun down the corridor at the adjacent door. Snake knew this wasn't good, snapped the guard's neck and took his AK-47.

The door on the far side opened and three guards emerged. They spotted Snake and fired. He dived to one side and hid behind the corner. One of the guards pulled a radio from his pack.

"Enemy sighted! Requesting back-up unit!"

"_Oh crap_" Snake thought.

Thirty seconds later, five assault guards appeared behind the sentries. They wore body armour and carried AK-47's but one of them carried a sentry shotgun.

Snake put his M9 back in his pack and got ready for battle.

"_Here we go_"

He poked his head out and fired; he hit one of the assault team members in the knee. The guard fell to the ground howling in pain. Snake hid behind the corner again and got ready to go again. He fired again twice, hitting another assault guard in the head and one of the sentries in the torso. The five reaming guards started rushing down the corridor towards Snake's position. He pulled out one of his stun grenades and threw it round the corner. The guards looked behind them to see what it was and Snake jumped out to fire at the guard's. Another assault guard went down.

He dived behind some crates and just in time as the stun grenade went off and filled the corridor with blinding light. The whole corridor fell silent.

Snake glanced past the crates and saw the bodies of the unconscious guards. He sighed in relief and went to search the bodies. One of the guards had a Level 2 card on them. He pocketed this and took some more AK ammo. He started for the door then stopped, walked back and picked up the shotgun. He smiled and continued on out the door.


	4. Chapter 4:Friends in the dark

**Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Revisited**

**By Peteman89**

**Chapter 4:Friends in the dark**

Snake stepped into darkness. The area he was now in had no light whatsoever and it made him feel a bit nervous. Snake's CODEC buzzed in his ear.

"Snake, it's me…"

"What is it, Otacon?"

"I managed to dig up some information on Chameleon"

"Yeah? What'd you find?"

"Well I found a profile of him. He was born Jason Reeves on October 21st 1959, in Niigata, Japan…"

"Japan?" Snake interrupted "He didn't look Asian…"

"He had American parents. He just happened to be born in Japan"

"Oh…"

"Where was I?...Oh yes, well he had a normal lifestyle and then he joined the army in 1977 almost the second he finished school. He got involved in a lot of operations around the world before he was asked to join FOXHOUND when it started"

"FOXHOUND?" Snake asked, slightly taken aback by what he heard.

"Yes. In 2005, just a few months before you were first at Shadow Moses, he volunteered for a special program to help produce a better line of soldiers. This, however, was only a test. The actual program was the 'S3' project"

Snake grumbled quietly.

"Anyway…"Otacon continued "Reeves was to be given drugs to stimulate certain parts of the brain and tone muscles for better performance. As this was only a test, there were bound to be side effects. Reeves was left disfigured and humiliated, no longer able to communicate with civilisation for fears he would be a freak. It says in this profile that he was treated for unnatural aggression and rage but his treatment stopped after his disappearance"

Snake rolled his eyes and sighed. "_Damn, I wish I'd known that earlier. Maybe Ocelot didn't like him being treated for his rage and gave him that injection to fuel it instead…_" he thought.

"That's all I can find out, Snake"

"Thanks for looking, buddy"

"No problem" Otacon replied "Hey, Snake! You found an M9"

"Yeah, I love these guns. It's the same model as the one on the Tanker"

Otacon laughed." Well anyway Snake, good luck with the mission. Call me if you need me"

Snake ended the call.

"_Luck (!) I wish I believed in it…_" he thought.

Snake put the AK and shotgun over his chest via the strap and felt blindly for something, anything that would guide him to the other side of the room. He felt nothing for a while before suddenly, above him, a small light from a torch shone down on him. It was pointed in such a way that Snake could not tell who was holding it. He brought his hand up to protect his eyes.

"Who…Who are you?" he called, not really expecting an answer but he got one anyway.

"Just a lonely girl who hasn't been in the field for a few years and wants some action" a voice replied, but it echoed so Snake could not tell if he knew the person or not.

The torch moved with the person as they dropped some from a height and landed beside Snake. The torch was pointing at Snake's M9.

The woman scoffed, "That's no weapon for the legendary Solid Snake to be using. Here…" she produced a SOCOM and a suppressor from out of nowhere and handed them to Snake. "It has a light on it"

He took both items, pocketed them and grabbed the woman's wrist. Snake pulled her towards him and grabbed the torch and pointed it at her.

"Hey! Not so close" she shrieked and, like Snake, used her hand as protection.

Snake was shocked, "Meryl! What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Meryl was taken aback by Snake's tone, "For your information, I was assigned here"

"Assigned here for what? And by who?" Snake asked, letting her go and taking the SOCOM and suppressor back out and putting the suppressor in his mouth as he put the M9 in his pack.

"Otacon, actually. He sent me here when he found out where you were in case you needed help"

Snake attached the suppressor to the SOCOM and checked the ammo clip.

He sighed, "Okay, let's get you out of here"

"W-What! 'Get me out of here'?" she asked, surprised and angry at the same time.

"I don't know what Otacon was thinking sending you out here when he knows I can handle it myself. You can't get dragged into this…its too dangerous"

Snake grabbed her arm and called Otacon.

"Otacon! What the hell were you thinking!"

"Well…you sounded weak. I wasn't sure if you could make it on your own…"

"There wasn't even a mission! This was between Ocelot and me. There was no need to send Meryl here. She's…just a kid"

"Hey!" Meryl interrupted "I am NOT just a kid, Snake. I can do whatever I want and I'm going to stay here with you no matter what"

Snake knew arguing with Meryl wasn't going to make things better. He ended the call with Otacon and took out the SOCOM. He aimed it ahead of him so that the light shone and began walked cautiously across the room.

Meryl walked casually behind.

"You know, I already checked out this whole room. There's nothing here"

Snake grumbled and continued walking.

They reached the far side of the room and found a door. It had 'Level Two' printed on it and opened when Snake and Meryl got near. They walked through the door.

Little did they know that there was actually something in that room, watching them, eyeing them hungrily and smiling broadly whilst brandishing a knife.

Snake and Meryl walked out into light. Snake holstered his SOCOM and snuck silently up to a corner. He peered round, but found nothing. The empty corridor, a bathroom and a cargo elevator were the only things of interest here.

Snake noticed Meryl properly. She was slightly older than she was when he saw her six months ago but was still young and thin.

"Do you have a weapon?" he asked, not noticing one.

She reached behind her back and produced a Desert Eagle. It shone greatly in the lights above them and looked brand new.

"Is that new?"

"Oh, I gave it to Otacon and he changed some of the pieces. It was getting old. He just did some…"expressive changes"" She used air quotes whilst saying "expressive changes".

"What do you mean?"

"He fitted a better scope and laser sighting and some bullets which were made by him specifically for this gun" she smirked.

Snake rolled his eyes but stopped suddenly. A guard was coming. Snake dived behind a plant pot. Meryl hid behind the corner as a guard emerged from the bathroom. He was sweaty and shaking vigorously.

The guard groaned and tried to walk forward a few steps but stopped and grabbed his rear end in pain. He started breathing faster and ran back into the bathroom.

Snake motioned for Meryl to follow him as he approached the bathroom door and snuck in quietly. The smell was overwhelming. The man had clearly soiled himself and been sick a great many times. Snake equipped his SOCOM and edged towards a stall door with groans of pain coming out from behind it . Meryl held her breath and checked under all the other stalls. She gave the all clear sign and stood up properly to back herself against the wall.

Snake motioned '_1…2…3_' with his hand and then kicked the stall door open and brought the SOCOM down to the man's head. He shrieked loudly and messed himself even more.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered.

Snake said nothing but looked the man up and down before giving a disgusted look. He whimpered further. Snake reached one hand behind him into his pack and produced the M9 and put the SOCOM in its place in the pack.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

The man, tearful, plucked up the very little courage he had.

"W-What do you want?"

"Where does the elevator go?"

Meryl stayed outside the stall and put away her Eagle.

"I…I don't know" he said quietly.

Snake pressed the M9 into the guard's head.

"I swear I don't know!" he shouted, obviously very scared.

Snake sniggered to himself at the man's appearance but noticed the fear in the man's eyes.

"Can I have that pack of cigarettes?" he asked, noticing a yet unopened pack of Snake's favourite brand in the man's breast pocket.

The man nodded slowly and, with a shaking hand, reached up to the packet.

"I'll get them" Snake said, again looking disgusted.

Meryl decided to show herself and poked her head over Snake's shoulder. The man noticed her and screamed out.

"You did this to me!" he began crying in hysterics.

Snake quickly pulled the trigger of the M9 and the man fell asleep. Meryl smirked and grabbed what remained of the toilet paper to blow her nose. Snake holstered the M9.

They turned to go out, but not before Snake noticed the empty toilet paper rolls from the other stalls and then noticed the one remaining piece of paper which fell lightly into a puddle on the floor.

"Well…he's gonna get one hell of a shock when he wakes up" he sighed "Unlucky bastard"

Snake and Meryl walked out of the bathroom and towards the elevator. Meryl pushed the button and the door pinged open immediately. They entered and faced the control panel. 'Floor One' was printed in large letters on the elevator doors. Meryl hit 'Floor Two' and off it went.

_End Note: Yep, another talker. There may be a few of these but I'll try to cut them down. Thanks to jay.w. for reviewing every chapter so far. I'll try to update soon._


	5. Chapter 5:Third Time Lucky

**Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Revisited**

**By Peteman89**

**Chapter 5: Third Time lucky**

Snake and Meryl stepped out of the elevator at 'Level Two' to be met with exactly the same surroundings as the floor below. They listened carefully for any sound of enemies but the place was silent. A door in front of them was open with a lot of damage done to the control panel. Snake ran to one side of the door and motioned for Meryl to go to the other side.

"Follow me inside in ten seconds" Snake said and ran through the door, equipping his SOCOM as he went.

He crouched behind something but dim light was filling the room and he could hardly see the ground before him. Meryl followed ten seconds later, just like she was told, and stayed close behind Snake. They moved out from behind their cover and into a wider area. They had their guns pointed forwards just in case.

Unexpectedly, all the power came on in the room. The lights beamed down on them and computers beeped all around them. They dashed for cover at either side of the area. Snake guessed it must be another warehouse.

From her position, Meryl could see a lamp near the door they had entered through. Something had disturbed it and it was wobbling. It fell to the ground and bounced slightly leaving behind an echo. Something above the door grabbed her attention but it moved to fast. Meryl felt breath above her head and aimed up but nothing could be seen. Could she have imagined it? She was slightly jumpy after the power beamed on all on its own. Snake had spotted the shape as well but had no luck in tracking its movements.

It landed behind Meryl and brought a cold knife to her throat. She gasped and thrust her forearm backwards. She did not expect, however, the shadow to notice it and grab her arm. It squeezed tight and Meryl's Desert Eagle fell to the ground.

Snake ran out of his hiding place towards his companion and stopped midway between his spot and the new guest. The shape was clouded in shadow.

"Who are you!" Snake demanded, cocking his gun and stepping forward slowly.

Meryl's captor laughed, "I've already fed today but…two more couldn't hurt"

Snake took the safety off and pressed further towards Meryl who, until recently, had remained calm.

"Answer me!"

Snake's answer came not by words but by a voice from a radio.

"_Vamp! Have you done it yet?_" a voice was asking.

Vamp took the radio from inside his jacket.

"Almost. I was about to do it now"

"_Well hurry up!_" the voice replied and hung up.

Snake fired a shot at Vamp's head but it was dodged-not to Snake's surprise.

Meryl was thrown aside and Vamp lunged at Snake. He grabbed Snake's SOCOM, twisted his arm around and brought the knife to Snake's mouth. Small drops of Meryl's blood lay a mere inch from his face.

Snake, being the more experienced, had been in this situation many times before and managed to reverse the hold effortlessly. He pulled hard and flipped his opponent over his shoulders, releasing his arm in the process. Snake fired down at Vamp but he had moved before Snake pulled the trigger. He leaped up and out of sight.

Meryl retrieved her gun and dashed over to Snake. The cut on her neck was barely a nick. Vamp swooped in a few seconds later and knocked Meryl off her feet again. Her gun bounced as it hit the floor and Meryl was thrown into a computer desk. She fell unconscious.

Snake took aim again but Vamp was running on the wall at incredible speed. He flew passed Snake and threw him off balance as well. Snake rolled and got back up. Snake put his SOCOM away and pulled out the shotgun, the delights of which he still had to uncover

Vamp sprinted within feet of Snake but flipped sideways over him and landed without a sound behind Snake. The shotgun was punched out of Snake's hand. Vamp thrust his foot into the back of Snake's knee. Snake fell to one knee and his arms were grabbed and locked behind his back. Vamp took out the hunting knife once more and raised it above his head. Vamp would surely get his kill.

As Vamp's knife was raised up, the window exploded as someone dived through. An invisible person. Someone was sprinting right at Vamp and Snake but had yet to reveal themselves.

Suddenly, a figure revealed itself as the sprinter. Snake was reminded instantly of Gray Fox.

The runner wore a full cyborg ninja suit, which looked slightly familiar to Snake. A similar suit had been worn by Olga only two years before. The mask was down, hiding the runner.

"Can't…be" Snake said, or at least he thought he said it.

The figure cartwheel and grabbed the shotgun whilst upside down.

Vamp was too mesmerised to move, even as the ninja flipped once more, spinning in the air to land behind Vamp.

"Third time lucky" the ninja said, coldly and pulled the trigger.

Vamp's head exploded all over Snake's neck and back. The force of the shot threw Snake to the ground with his headless opponent resting on his back. Blood oozed down onto the floor and didn't stop.

Snake lunged forward, throwing the surprisingly light headless vampire off him, and stood up quickly. He brushed himself down and faced the ninja.

"A ninja?"

Snake now noticed the suit properly. It was silver with blue streaks running down from under the arm to the calf muscle. It was covered in armour which looked light but tough enough to withstand a rocket. A long katana was on the ninja's back, this too looking familiar to Snake. He had seen it before. The head was also silver but the face piece sported the same blue as the suit.

"Who are you?" Snake asked, although he could probably guess from the body frame.

The ninja spoke but the voice was altered with a mechanical sound to it, "Why would you ask that when you know the answer already?"

The ninja pressed an invisible button near the face piece and it disintegrated, revealing the face underneath.

"You look so stupid, kid" Snake chuckled.

The ninja brought the sword from its back to Snake's neck in less than two seconds.

"Watch it, Snake. I'm better at this now"

"This is no time for dress up, Raiden. Why are you here? I'm having enough trouble as it is" Snake said, brushing the sword from his cheek and pointing at Meryl's still unconscious form.

"…I followed you"

"You…followed me?"

"If you don't remember, _I_ was on that mission too. I saw you get caught and carried away. I put the stealth on and followed those soldiers who brought you here"

Snake muttered something like "punk kid" under his breath and walked over to Meryl. He tried to revive her but she was out for a while. Snake picked her off the table and put her down beside it.

"Look, kid. I don't want you here. You've got a two year old kid who hardly sees his dad and your wife is eight months pregnant with your second kid. Do us both a favour and go back to them"

"No way", Raiden protested.

"Kid! You finally got Vamp and I'm happy for you but its dangerous here"

"Then why is she here?" Raiden asked, pointing down at Meryl.

"Not my idea" Snake replied and opened up Meryl's pack.

He found some painkilling needles and took one. He gently injected it into Meryl's arm and threw the injection away.

Raiden took the ninja suit off. He had abandoned the skull suit after the Big Shell incident and now donned a sneaking suit, similar to that of Solid Snake's. He took the sword and put it on his back. The suit, which he liked very much, would have to be abandoned for now. He sighed and laid it on a computer desk.

Raiden took his own SOCOM from his pack and checked the clip. He checked the other clips from his pack, which caught Snake's attention.

"Don't think you're coming with me"

"I-"Raiden started before Meryl's groaning cut him off.

She stirred and opened her eyes but they closed again quickly.

"Snake…where's Vamp?"

"It seems we have a visitor"

"What?" she asked, still closing her eyes.

"He means me" Raiden spoke up.

"…What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Meryl asked after a thoughtful pause.

Raiden threw his arms up in annoyance and walked quickly over to the door on the opposite side of the computer room.

"Catch you later...and I'll take this" he said, holding Snake's shotgun up in the air. He disappeared threw the door.

"Thanks" Snake laughed and helped Meryl to her feet.

She opened her eyes properly and began feeling her head.

"How come it doesn't hurt?"

"I gave you a painkiller. Now let's get outta here. No doubt that window breaking will earn us some unwanted company"

Meryl retrieved her gun and followed Snake across the room to where Raiden had disappeared off. They exited through the door leaving Vamp's headless, bloody corpse for the rats.

_End Note: Sorry for the late update. I was ill. Anyways, this is a replacement chapter for 'Encounter on the roof' which I realised was crap…Anyway Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6:Heading Down

**Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Revisited**

**By Peteman89**

**Chapter 6: Heading Down**

Not five seconds after Snake and Meryl stumbled out of the room, the door they had entered before slid open and six guards rushed in, guns raised.

The hall that Snake and Meryl were now in had two doors. One said 'Roof', the other 'Basement'. Two completely opposite directions, which way was it?

The guards were getting closer. The girl at his side could barely stand and was mumbling and groaning.

"_Damn_" Snake thought and reached for his CODEC.

"Hold on Meryl, I'll ask Otacon"

As soon as he began to call, he got his answer. The body of a guard came bursting though the door labeled 'Roof'. He staggered towards Snake, clutching at his chest which sported a very large slice across it. The guard's breaths became labored and he sank to his knees, bleeding pint after pint. Finally that scared, white look in his eyes faded and he collapsed backwards onto the cold floor.

From the stairwell leading upwards, a voice echoed down.

"Take the basement!"

Snake smirked and guided Meryl quickly towards the basement door. He grabbed the handle. He heard the clatter of the lock on the other side and punched the door. The guards were twenty feet away, Snake could hear the panting. The only luck he had was a crate lying a foot away from the wall. He threw Meryl behind it and then followed her.

The guards burst into the hall and stopped short. Snake heard the sharp intake of breath as they saw the severely bloody guard that Raiden nearly chopped in two. They ran virtually right past Snake and Meryl's hiding spot to check the doors. One guard ran to the basement door.

"Locked" he said and moved off.

Snake watched them follow the path of blood to the door leading to the roof. They cautiously opened it and rushed in, pointing upwards should any enemy drop down. When they were satisfied, they edged away from the stairs and back into the hall.

One guard dressed differently from the others, probably the leader, took a radio from his belt.

"Sir, we think they took the stairs to the roof"

Snake knew that 'sir' must be Ocelot. Ocelot spoke up from the radio, Snake could hear him faintly.

"_Well follow him! But remember about your new rifles, have they been set to Tranquilizer darts?_"

"Yes, sir"

"_Good, remember, I want him ALIVE_"

"Understood, sir" the guard replied.

"_Have you seen Vamp? He hasn't reported in yet…_" Ocelot asked.

"Well, sir…he's dead"

"…_dead? Oh…I thought that might happen sooner or later, that bullet…we were never able to remove it…he only had a short time to live…It was lucky we put him through the program when we did_"

"No, sir. His entire head was blown off. Rats were feasting on him"

"_AGH!_" Ocelot shouted "_Get him! Get him now!_"

"Yes sir!" the guard replied, returning the radio to his belt. "All right, you heard him, lets get this bastard! I want a 2-2-2 formation, once the two in front of you reach a landing, you do the same. Keep on your toes. Move out!"

The guards paired up and disappeared up the stairwell. Snake turned to Meryl. He had completely forgot about her during that whole time and she had passed out.

"_Damn…_" he thought.

He got up and ran, SOCOM ready back to the computer room. Surprisingly, the guards hadn't found Raiden's ninja suit. Snake grabbed it and rushed off again. The rats had flocked to Vamp and were having a whale of a time.

Snake returned to Meryl. She looked uncomfortable and was still groaning. He lifted her up and helped her into the suit. He pulled the mask over her face and set her down again.

"I don't know if you can here me, Meryl. You're weak. I need to find Ocelot. I need to end this and you're slowing me down like this. Stay here until you've healed"

Snake pushed the button to activate the stealth on Meryl's suit and then ran off towards the basement door. He fired at the lock, it burst open. It was just lucky that Meryl had given him that suppressor. He pulled the door open and Snake stepped onto a landing.

It was freezing and below him, the basement, there was only dark. He found the stairs and slowly walked down into the darkness.

_End Note: I apologise for not updating in ages. This story is not dead; I've just been stuck on it. Anyways, a new chapter will be up after Thursday of next week I promise. Farewell good people and keep reviewing._


	7. Chapter 7:Roof Encounter

**Metal Gear Solid: Shadow Moses Revisited**

**By Peteman89**

**Chapter 7: Roof Encounter**

The guards were gaining on Raiden. Two flights of stairs stood between them, and three flights stood between Raiden and the roof. He gripped his sword tighter and pushed himself harder, hoping desperately that he was still able to run quickly when he needed to. Almost three years of caring for his child and his recently pregnant wife had left little time for Raiden to exercise. God how he missed them…

Every day it was something different. Whether it was Rose begging him to get her ice cream or it was his son demanding to go to the zoo to see the new lion that they had acquired. Raiden did it all and more.

He glanced up at the wall ahead of him. 'Floor Eight' it read. Good, only two more flights to go. His legs were really aching, the first time they had in years. He wanted to stop but the guards were gaining faster and faster, they were practically right underneath him all the time.

'Floor Nine' the wall told him and he sighed a little in relief. Somewhere below him, bullets were fired. They ricocheted off of the railings beside Raiden and he ducked out of the way, turning into the final flight of stairs. Ahead of him, a slightly frosted door read 'Roof'.

Raiden charged full speed at it and barged through it as fast as he could. The freezing air swept over him and he was blown to the side. Somewhat wearily, he unsheathed his sword and turned to face the doors. Nowhere to run.

The guards burst out of the door and spotted Raiden right away.

"Freeze!" they screamed, "Put the weapon down!"

Raiden stood motionless. Only his hair now blew in the wind.

"Drop it!" they shouted again.

Raiden stared at them and then closed his eyes tightly, clutching the katana tighter.

"_Bring it on"_ he said to himself.

"All right take him out!" the leader screamed into the wind.

Several guns cocked and fired almost instantly.

Raiden's eyes shot open and dived into a side somersault, just as the guards' guns burst into the barrels behind him. They exploded instantly in a powerful blast that blew snow and metal everywhere. The guards fell backwards onto the ground, and threw their hands over their heads on instinct.

Raiden landed on both feet a second later and then burst into a sprint. He twirled the sword around his hand almost absentmindedly until the he was holding it upside down, the blade facing the ground, and ran at a guard near the back of the group. He stood up and caught sight of something sprinting at him and turned to fire, but Raiden was already in the air, spinning elegantly. He brought the sword around in an uppercut motion towards the guard's throat. Blood exploded from the guard's throat and he fell to his knees.

Before he fell, Raiden was already on the ground again. He instantly gripped his sword and tossed it into the air like a reverse boomerang. The remaining guards watched in horror as the sword descended at astonishing speed towards a second guard, who still lay on the ground. The guard's eyes opening slightly, only to see the sword a metre from his neck. Before he even thought about screaming, the blade was driven straight through his neck.

As this was happening, Raiden was in the air again. The five remaining guards were on their feet in seconds and firing wildly at him.

Raiden landed several feet away on top of a crate. He flipped off and dived behind it. The bullets bounced madly off the crate, some even penetrating the metal. Pulling the shotgun from his back, Raiden brought it to his chest. He breathed sharply through his nose and then ran full force at the wall in front of him. The guards redirected their fire as Raiden threw one foot onto the wall, and then another before throwing himself into a back flip.

He landed on top of the same crate and dived to the side once more out of the bullets' path. He hit the ground running and sprinted around behind the guards. Before they could spin, he blasted one shot into a guard's back. His back erupted and blood was blown everywhere. A second guard was caught in the blast and fell to the ground screaming clutching his legs which were now bleeding quite profusely.

The other guards turned quickly and fired at Raiden again, but he ducked behind another crate. He put the shotgun on his back again and equipped his SOCOM. He screwed on the suppressor.

The leader of the guards ceased firing and pulled out his radio as the others continued firing.

"We need backup up here! Target is extremely hostile"

Raiden flipped into the air and into a corkscrew. He fired in midair.

"I repeat, we need-"

The bullet whistled out of the gun and right into the guard's radio. The guard's hand was forced back with the impact and he dropped it with a yelp.

He fired a second time at the guard. The bullet flew into his thigh and he dropped to his knees, clutching his leg.

The other guards gasped, they were getting scared now. They fired again at Raiden, and one bullet got lucky, but not lucky enough. The bullet grazed Raiden's arm, but he landed perfectly. He pressed his back against the wall and looked at the graze. It was stinging slightly but almost instantly, Raiden's arm began hissing slightly as his suit patched up the hole itself. Raiden smirked.

"_Thanks Otacon_"

Raiden doubled back the way he came, firing perfectly straight. The bullets hit both guards in the chest and they gasped loudly before going down.

Raiden spotted his sword, still in the guard's neck. The leader of the guards watched Raiden yank the sword, with force, out of the guard's neck. It was followed by a squelching sound.

"Oh God…" he gasped.

Now only two guards were left, the leader and one poor soldier bleeding to death through his legs. He had been screaming throughout the entire ordeal.

Raiden's CODEC buzzed in his ear.

"Raiden, I have a mission for you on the island"

"I'm listening"

"Snake mentioned something earlier about a man he fought. He went by the name 'Chameleon' and I gave Snake all the information I could about him. What I want to know is, why is he here and what is Ocelot up to? That's where you come in, Raiden. I want you to find out what is going on here and report back to me as soon as you find that information"

"Sure" Raiden replied

"I…just have this feeling that something is going on here. Something…new. If this was the same old story where some crazy psycho captures a fifty foot killing machine and holds the world ransom then believe me when I say that I'd sleep easier. No…this is different somehow…" Otacon said, drifting off and staying silent, thinking.

"Got it. Any ideas where I might find this information?"

"…Well…no actually. But you're a bright kid, I'm sure you'll work it out"

Otacon hung up, leaving Raiden in thought.

The screaming guard, with a shaking arm, clutched at his rifle. Wobbling, he aimed it at Raiden and fired. Neither guard expected what came next.

Raiden instantly brought the sword up with both hands, and the bullet bounced off it. Both guards stared in amazement, oblivious to their pain. Raiden cocked his head slightly and stared at them. The leader fell to his stomach and began crawling away. The screaming guard gasped and pulled himself behind a crate. Raiden smiled slightly and replaced the sword in it's sheath.

He then turned and sprinted in one fluid movement. He ran full force towards the edge of the roof and dived off. With outstretched hands, he grabbed the roof of the next building. His body slammed against the wall and he grunted in pain as he dangled nine floors above the ground.

He pulled himself up and onto the roof. In front of him stood a door. It had no markings, but it opened as Raiden approached. He dived to the side, clutching his sword, but nothing came out. He edged closer to the door and peered around the corner. The door led to stairs, which in turn led to a mystery location. Raiden edged into the doorway, crouching and clutching the sword, and then began his descent.

Forty feet away, the door to the roof of the adjacent building burst open and five backup guards ran out onto the roof, guns out and scanning the roof. They spotted the victims and covered their mouths.

"Oh my god!"

A groan to their right startled them and they aimed their guns.

"Who goes there!"

The leader of the guards lay on the floor, his leg bleeding quite badly.

"Where is he? The intruder, where is he?"

The guard weakly lifted a shaking hand and pointed towards the other building.

The leader of the back up guards spun around.

"Four of you, go!"

They complied and dashed back down the stairs. The leader turned to the remaining back up.

"Jones, look for survivors"

_Again I'm sorry for the late update. This story is hard and I have exams, you all know the score. Anyways, hopefully I'll be updating soon. I know it sounds like Snake's part in the story is almost finished, but it's not-don't worry. Read and Review please._


End file.
